orderandchaosonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Update v3.0.0.0
Released September 07, 2015 for iOS. Android's update was released shortly after. This is a major update with new content and many changes, also referred to as Update 25.Gameloft's Mobile Forum New Content Mage Talents Rework *New Mage Talents: Elemental & Stargazer *The Mage's Elemental Talent branch gives Mages the power to manipulate various elemental spells, making them able to torment enemies from long distances. *The Mage's Stargazer Talent branch gives Mages powerful healing abilities, allowing them to shield their allies. New Game Features Equipment Grade Display * Every equipment has its own level, called “Item Level.” You can see it in the item detail pop-up. *You can also check the combined level of equipped items. This feature will help you get a complete look at yourself and other players. Gem Lottery *New lottery: GEM LOTTO is now available! *There are two modes in the Gem Lottery: One Draw and Ten Draws. *All Lv. 70 players can participate in this exciting lottery! *Both draws will give the opportunity to win Lv. 1 to Lv. 5 Gems. *Players can play the lottery once every 24 hours for free. *There is a 100% chance to get Gems level 4 & above in Ten Draws. "Unallocated Talent Point" Hint *A new hint will appear when you have unallocated Talent points. Now, you will never forget to use them while you're levelling up in Haradon. Pets Bound to Account *Pets bond to your account now. One character, more pets! *If one character has a particular pet, you won't need to get that pet for each of your other characters to be able to use it anymore. *You must log in with each of your characters to bind the pet to the account. *Then, you must log in again with the other characters. Once this is done, tap your Spell tab and you'll find them! "Quest Item" Hint *Quest Items have a red frame around them now. *You can see Quest Items more directly in the Loot list or your Bag. Class-specific Lottery *The Lottery Chests will now be classified by CLASS. *Different classes will see different reward pools. Dungeon Finder Shortcut *We have moved the Dungeon Finder to a new shortcut. *Stardust Realm has been added to the Dungeon Finder now. New Items New Foundry Epic Gear *Epic Gear from Rising Flare has been added to the Foundry merchant. *You can find this gear in the Aryurumoka Campsite. Legacy Equipment *New Legacy Equipment is available now. Check them out in Mr. Green Lawn's Shop. Polish Achievements *New “Dungeon Collection” achievements are now available. *Festival achievements are now available. Aryurumoka Camp *The Stardust Realm soul signet quest is now available. PvP Area *Guild: Members of the same Guild will not be able to attack each other in PvP Areas -- even if they are on different teams. *New Players: Players will not get the PvP debuff when they enter PvP areas if they are below Lv. 70. If they attack or heal other players who have the PvP debuff, they will then get the PvP debuff. 30-Day Daily Bonus *There will be 3 kinds of new 30-Day Daily Bonus reward cycles; after you finish the previous one, the new 30-day Daily Bonus reward cycle will begin. *The Fashion Pack is now the reward for Day 26 in the new 30-Day Daily Bonus reward cycle. If you log in for 26 consecutive days, you will get the Fashion Pack. *There will be more Lottery Chests, and more Hero Emblems in the new 30-Day Daily Bonus reward cycle. *The rules for the 30-Day Daily Bonus have changed in the new 30-Day Daily Bonus reward cycle. Modifications Business Skill Materials *Marry the Business Skill Merchant has arrived in Haradon. You can buy business skill materials from her with Hero Emblems. *Marry won't stay in one place, so you can find her in many cities. Adjusted the Difficulty of All Dungeons *We've decreased the difficulty of the "Flame-series" dungeons by 20%. *We've decreased the difficulty of the "Rising Flare-series" dungeons by 15%. Reference 3.0.0.0